A Life Changed
by Lady Galriee
Summary: Aurora is a young woman whose life is everything she ever hoped it would be. or so she thinks. One day everything changes when she meets a man who looks extremely like Legolas. Kind of a girl falls into Middle Earth story.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

I was walking on the beach in SanFrancisco, California one day. When I found an oyster. I thought to myself, "_I wonder if there's a pearl in this."_ So, I took out a knife and opened it up. Inside was a glowing ruby. I took it out, and the glow from the ruby went up my arm and into my body. I felt different, somehow.

As the years went by I became taller, my hair grew to the bottom of my back, and my ears became pointed. I, also, no longer needed glasses or contacts. I could see as far as an elf from the Lord of the Rings. As if that isn't enough my eyes turned to a grayish-blue color. I became very intelligent. I was getting straight A's.

I graduated from college. I became the number one Egyptologist in the world. My life was perfect. I was traveling around the world giving lectures, and going to digging expeditions. At age thirty-two, I was working at the Egyptian museum in San Jose, California. I was living my dreams, at least most of them.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Chapter One**

One day at the museum, the person who collected the entry fees was sick. So my colleagues and I took turns doing her job. During my shift, a man who looked exactly like Legolas, except his hair only went to his shoulders, came into the museum. While I got the information I needed from him and gave him his receipt, he stared at me, mainly at my ears. Then a girl named Nicole came to take my place at the cash register, and I went to get ready to give a tour.

"What is the name of the lady that was just here?" asked the man.

"That's Aurora de Lanclay. She's the number one Egyptologist in the world. She translates hieroglyphs, does research, and gives tours here at the museum. We're very lucky to have her," Nicole said.

"Will she be giving a tour soon?" the man asked.

"Yes, she's going to give a tour of our replica of a pharaoh's tomb in about five minutes over there," Nicole replied as she pointed to the area right of the check in desk.

"Thanks," he said.

The man who looked like Legolas walked over to the opening of the tour. Once again he stared at me. I felt nervous under his stare. I didn't know why I felt that way. I was sure that he could see me blushing.

"So You're Aurora de Lanclay the world famous Egyptologist," he said.

"Yes," I replied.

Then other people came over ready for the tour. So on went my job. I gave the tour. I did it differently than other guides might have, but I gave the information that I knew about. After the tour, the man stayed there and waited for me at the exit. I almost walked past him, but he got in front of me.

"Would you like to go out for lunch?' he asked.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you knew that already. I'm Legolas," he replied.

"Legolas. I thought there was something about you that made you look so much like Legolas. That explains a lot," I said.

"Now are you going to answer my question about lunch," Legolas said.

"Of course I'll go to lunch with you," I answered him.

I told Nicole that I was going out to lunch and would be back soon. We took Legolas' car and went to a Subway to get some sandwiches. We ate them at a park that was right next to the beach. We were walking along the beach and started talking. I knew that I had found my true love. I just couldn't believe that my true love was Legolas.

"So how did you end up here from Valinor?" I asked Legolas.

"The Valar sent me here. They could tell that something was missing in my life in Valinor and they knew that I wouldn't find it there," Legolas answered.

"How long have you been here?"

"About a year and a half."

"Do you think you've found what the Valar sent you here to look for?"

"Yes."

"What is it that they wanted you to find Legolas?"

"I believe they wanted me to find you, Aurora."

"Me," I gasped.

"Aurora, I love you. I know we just met, but I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"I feel that way too, Legolas."

We continued to walk along the beach. We talked about Legolas' view of this world. Then we began to talk about my life.

" How is it that you look exactly like and have all the characteristics of an elf?" asked Legolas.

"Well one day when I was walking along this beach, I found an oyster. Inside it there was a ruby that glowed and when I took it out the glow went up my arm and into my body. Ever since then I've looked and had all the characteristics of an elf," I replied.

"The Valar must have sent the ruby, and they must have known that you would find it. They probably, also, knew that I would fall in love with you. So, they made my search easier by putting power in the ruby that would almost completely turn you into an elf," Legolas said.

"Now that I think about it, I suppose you are right," I said.

We were about to turn back, when I saw another oyster. I opened it, and inside was a sapphire that glowed just like the ruby had so many years ago. I took it into the palm of my hand. Once again the glow went up my arm and into my body. All of a sudden, I knew all the lore of Middle Earth. I could speak Quenya, Sindarin, all the elvish dialects of Middle Earth, and the common language of Middle Earth. So on our way back to Legolas' car we spoke the elvish dialect of Mirkwood.

Unfortunately, our happiness in this world was not to last. Suddenly there was an earthquake. Legolas and I fell to the ground. My mind went blank. When I woke up, I was no longer in San Jose, California. I was lying in a green meadow in a country I had never been to before. I looked down at my lap. I was wearing an elvish dress similar to the ones worn in the movies. Legolas had awakened before me. He was wearing his elvish garb of Mirkwood. He took my hand and said," Welcome to Valinor Aurora."

Author's Note

**Hi there readers. I hope you are enjoying my story. This is my first fanfiction. I would greatly appreciate any comments you have that might help me to improve it later on. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Valar and Answers

I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with other things. Anyway, I think it's time to go on with the show. By the way, I don't own Lord of the Rings.

Chapter Two 

Legolas stood up and helped me to my feet. Then he gave out a low whistle in a tune I had never heard before. Then I heard the sound of hooves. I looked to my right and coming towards us was a horse. It stopped in front of Legolas and nuzzled his chest with its muzzle. "We should go to the Valar and figure out what is to happen to you," said Legolas. I was sure that it was obvious what was to happen to me here. What I wanted to know was what was to happen to me back in the my own world.

We reached the city of the Valar. As we drew closer to the gate, a guard met us. "The Valar are waiting for you in the palace. I am to escort you to their meeting," he said. So, we followed him to the meeting of the Valar. All of them were there waiting for us patiently. Manwe stood when we reached the middle of the room.

Manwe turned towards me and said, "Welcome to our world Aurora. I know you have questions, and they will be answered in due time." He then turned to face Legolas and said, "Welcome back Legolas. We knew you would find her soon."

Legolas bowed and said, "I was starting to wonder if I ever would. "

Manwe told Legolas to rise, and then turned towards me once again. "Come here Aurora," he said. I went to him, and waited for what he had to tell me. "Through the jewels we sent for you to find, you have become an elf in almost every way, shape, and form. There is only one thing you need to truly be one of the Eldar," he said. "You are not yet immortal."

_I wonder if there was yet another jewel that I need to find,_ I thought_. If there is I hope they will point me in the right direction. _Manwe turned to a table, and picked up a silver goblet. He turned back to me and said, "You need not worry about having to look for another jewel, Aurora." He gave me the goblet saying, "Drink from this, and you will live an immortal and Elven life with your true love."

I drank from the goblet. The liquid in it tasted like wine. Suddenly, I felt magic flowing through me. I looked at Legolas for some knowledge of what was happening to me. He smiled, which comforted me. Just as suddenly as the feeling had come, it left.

Manwe was standing there with his knowing look. Then he said, "Now you are truly one of the Eldar. From now on you shall be known as Galriee. Yes I know that is the Elven name your friend Eliath gave you in your teen years. Now that your true Elven form is complete, you may ask us the questions you have been waiting to know the answers to."

"What has become of Legolas and myself in the modern world?" I asked.

"You were both killed in an earthquake," Manwe answered.

"What about my friends and family? What are they going to do without me?"

"They are going to live the rest of their lives. Just like you will here. At the moment your mother and father are preparing your funeral."

"They must feel terrible. I was their only little girl."

"Galriee, you had fulfilled your dreams and lived your life to the fullest. They will be glad that you got to live your dreams. Go now and be happy in your new life."

Legolas took my arm and we left for his home. When we reached it, he showed me around. Then, he led me to a gorgeous bedroom that was next to his own. "This is your room now," he said.

" It's perfect," I said. I went over into his arms that he held out to encircle me in our love.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go for a ride, and along the way, have a picnic under a tree," Legolas suggested.

"That's a great idea," I agreed.

So, Legolas packed a picnic, and we were off. We took a ride around my new home. After a while, we found a wonderful tree to sit under and had our picnic. Sitting alone with Legolas, I felt secure and happier than I ever had been in my entire life. When we were finished, we rode back to our home. We were both exhausted.

I went towards my room. Legolas came over to me and said, "Goodnight Galriee."

"Goodnight Legolas," I replied.

I went to the vanity, took down my hair, and brushed it. I thought about what my family and friends might be going through at the moment. I knew that they were probably crying their eyes out. I only hope that they will find happiness later on in their lives.

After realizing there was nothing more to worry about, even if there was, I knew there was nothing I could do about it. So, I went to bed. I knew what was now my life is a dream come true. I finally knew true happiness. I fell asleep wondering what wonderful things tomorrow would bring.

I woke the next morning to the sound of birds and the beautiful sun coming through my window. I felt refreshed and excited. After putting on the dress I wore the day before, I went into the kitchen to look for Legolas. I didn't find him there, but I did find him in the living room. "Good morning, Legolas," I said.

"Good morning," he replied. "I hope you rested well."

I saw a pile of clothes on the table. Legolas glanced in the same direction and said, "The Valar sent these gowns for you. I was going to make some breakfast. You can take the gowns into your room, put them into your closet, and get ready for what the rest of the day may bring."

I did as Legolas suggested. After all the gowns were in the closet, I chose one to wear the rest of the day. The dress I chose was a grayish green with long flowing sleeves.

Legolas had already finished making breakfast. We sat down and ate. Afterwards, we went for another ride.


	4. Chapter 3: Back in Modern Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Chapter Three 

It was the day of Aurora's funeral. Everyone that had a close relationship with her was there. Her whole family was there, even her step mom's children. Her two best friends, Meara and Eliath were also present. It was a sad time for all of them.

Everyone was going up to the open coffin to pay his or her respects. As Meara went up, she noticed that her heartstone was glowing. _I wonder what this is all about, _she thought.

Meara pondered the glowing heartstone all through the funeral. Afterwards, she went to find Eliath, Eli. She didn't have to wait long, because Eli was looking for her too. "Eli, you won't believe what happened when I went up to Aurora's coffin," she said.

"I have something to tell you about it too," Eli said.

"My heartstone glowed when I was at her coffin," said Meara.

"Mine too," Eli gasped. "What does it means?"

"I was thinking about it during the funeral service. I believe someone's trying to tell us that Aurora may be dead in this world, but she's alive in another world."

"I thought of that too. Didn't it say in the paper that she was found lying next to a man?"

"Yeah, you're right it did. Why don't we go to the funeral home and ask to see him?"

"Sounds good to me."

So, Meara and Eli went to the funeral home. Meara drove them there in her car. They got there in ten minutes. The manager met them inside at the front desk. "How may I help you ladies," asked the manager.

"We came here to see the body of the man that was found beside Aurora de Lanclay," Meara replied.

"Are you relatives of the young man," the manager asked.

"We are friends of his from the neighborhood," Eli answered.

"Very well," said the manager. "Follow me."

Meara and Eli followed the manager to an oak coffin. The manager opened it, so they could see the man's face. Meara thanked him for his help, and asked if they could be alone for a while. He agreed and went back to his desk.

"He looks exactly like Legolas," Eli said.

"Yeah, he does," Meara replied.

"Do you think that means that Aurora is in Valinor?"

"I'm not completely sure, but it could mean exactly that."

After seeing what they came for, Meara and Eli left the funeral home. Eli thanked the manager for all his help. They got in the car and went to the beach.

Meara and Eli walked along the beach. They talked about what they had seen that day. When they were about to turn back, Eli saw two oysters. She picked them up. After giving one of them to Meara, they opened the oysters. Inside each of them was a glowing jewel. Meara's was a dark emerald. Eli's was a dark blue sapphire.

Meara took hers out of the oyster shell. Eli followed her example. Suddenly, the glow form the jewels went up their arms and into their bodies. After a minute, the glow disappeared. Meara and Eli looked up and stared at each other.

"Meara, your ears are pointed," said Eli.

"So are yours, and your hair is all the way down to the bottom of your back," replied Meara.

"You mean we look like elves," Eli asked.

"I think so," answered Meara.

Still pondering over what had just happened, Meara and Eli headed back to the car. It was lunchtime by now. So, they went to a Subway and bought some sandwiches.

Meara and Eli had just gotten in the car, when another earthquake started. A tree came down, and crushed the front of the car. They were both dead.

**Author's Note:**

**That's it for now. Please review. I would really like to know your opinions.**

**Heartstone is a magical necklace, Aurora, Meara, and Eliath had made up. They made the necklaces when they were younger, but had never known what powers the necklaces truly held. **


End file.
